


CAUSE AND EFFECT

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Catching up with an old challenge word from over at fanfiction.net. The word is core. One hundred words of philosopher Sam at the end of a long and bloody fight.





	CAUSE AND EFFECT

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Fear, Sam decided, looking around the corpse-heavy clearing, was at the core of this mess.

With hindsight, it was easy to see how the whole thing had started.

Man sees monsters. He freaks out, understandably, grabs a gun and shoots one of them.

That pisses hell out of the monsters. Again, understandably, and one of them rips off the man's head.

That, of course, brings in the Winchesters, which leads to the eventual death of all the monsters.

Sam sighed.

Man, and monsters, would probably still be alive if any of them had had the sense to just walk away.


End file.
